


I found me in you

by kallisti (mshivangi92)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshivangi92/pseuds/kallisti
Summary: Carmilla's feelings expressed in words when Laura kissed her with tears in her eyes and a whispered 'I Love You' on her lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the feeling Carmilla must be feeling after Laura finally confesses to her in Season 3. The kiss they share and the tear they spill, all pulled a string in my heart. I hope you will enjoy it and have feelings as close to what I had when two wonderful human beings played Laura and Carmilla.

I am crying... I am crying because you kissed me... I am crying because you said I love you... I am crying because its too much my heart can handle and so bright that the tears cant wait inside anymore. I love you, I have loved you for eternity and I will love you for ever... I just never thought I will hear the same from you. i knew the world will end before I will get my happy ending. I knew I would die before my wretched soul could find happiness. 

oh my god, I can not contain... I cry when you kiss me like I am your elixer... I cry when you cling on me like your life depend on it... I cry when you hold my arm so tight that you are afraid to loose me.

oh darling, I am always here... Oh how do I tell you... Words are not yet written any language, any age or any dictionary that will describe how I feel for you... Its like everything lovers say to one another, every lyrics of a love song plus many more things I feel for you... LOVE is less of an explanation for what you are to me. 

I am a monster... I am cursed... I am darkness and I am pain......

When you cried and put your lips to mine... I was nothing... Not a human... Not a monster not nothing.... I was just a soul trying desperately to join my other half... 

i was... Sighhhh... I have no words my love... My life... My existence... I don't know how to describe what I feel for you... 

this I know... YOU ARE ME. 

In all this time, I cried night and day for this life of mine. What good am I to anyone? What is the purpose of staying alive?

until... I saw you sitting in the chair of you dorm room in front of your computer... And I found me... 

I found me in you... I found life in you... And all the tears and desperate searching and yearning was all worth it... You exist. My soul, my light, my life, my existence... You are everything...

When you said you love me... Only the almighty might know or maybe he is also confused, for even he does not understand the depth of my feelings, love, care, whatever for you... 

You are my Happy Ending... And if Hades would want me, I will gladly spend rest of my death in Tartarus.


End file.
